Flying Lessons
by hpobsesed
Summary: Very cliece, Ron teaches Hermione how to fly. This is major plotless fluff, ment for entertainment perposes only. So yeah....


_**A/N: very cliché R/Hr fic. Ron teaches Hermione how to fly…. Rated PG-13 because of some sentences, if taken out of context, have the potential to sound er, wrong.**_

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? Why would anyone wanna own Harry Potter? I mean all you'll get is millions of dollars, and to be one of the most famous authors in the world! Okay, don't rub it in:cries:_

_**I'm all better now! Once you have read this story, please review? Have you ever heard of 'do onto somebody as you would want them to do onto you'? that applies here, if you review my stories, I will review yours.**_

_**Now, on to the story!**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Flying Lessons**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Earlier in the weekHermione had pestered Ron and Harry into doing their homework, so that they could be free for the weekend.

"Um, Ron, can I er, I mean, can you um…" She trailed off.

"Out with it Hermione" said Ron who was playing a rather intense game of exploding snap with Harry, Neville, and Dean.

"This is um, really stupid, do you um, promise not to laugh?" said Hermione nervously.

"Depends on what it is." Said Ron coolly before turning around in his chair to face her. Hermione gave him a piercing look. "Alright, alright." He held his hands up in apology.

"Can you um…" Hermione paused for a moment "teachmetofly" she said all too quickly, but as soon as she said this Harry dropped the card had been holding and the tower exploded.

Afterall of the scattered cards had been gatheredHarry asked "why do you need to learn? You knew howdurring first year."

Hermione looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I used to know, but I never practiced, so I kind of just lost it."

"But Hermione,"Ron looked at her in a totaly confusedway. "What in the world posesed you to wanna learn now?"

"Well, I always see you and Harry fly, and you look like you have so much fun, and I just feel left out." She said staring at her feat.

"When do you want to learn?" By this point Neville, Harry, and Dean had gone back to playing.

"Any time would be fine." Said Hermione

"Why don't we start now?" Suggested Ron

"Sure" said Hermione.

"I'll go up and get my broom" Ron said standing up. "you can use on of the school's brooms." He said quickly noticing the worried look on Hermione's face. After that there was an award silence between them. "I'll go now" said Ron turning away from Hermione and running up the boys staircase. He came back down a minute latter with his broom. "Let's go" said Ron cheerfully as he passed Hermione, and she followed him out the portrait hole, though the corridors and out the great oak doors.

"Ron, are u sure your okay teaching me?" Hermione asked half running to keep up with Ron's long strides "because if your not, I could always ask Harry or…"

"Hermione" Ron cut her off "I'm fine with teaching you." He said calmly. They had reached the broom shed. Ron dug around in his pocket for something. His hand emerged holding a tiny key, he unlocked the shed. Ron was now able to access the Quidditch equipment because, he was The Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Once inside he walked up and down the row of brooms obviously looking for the best one.

Hermione just lingered by the door until Ron came out with a broom that looked relatively new. "This is the broom you'll be riding" he said handing her the broom, and picking up his broom.

They walked to the field in silence, mainly because Hermione put all her concentration on balancing her broom on her shoulder like Ron, and Ron was trying to keep from laughing, neither worked.

"What?" Hermione asked still trying to balance her broom.

"You're not holding it right" said Ron still laughing.

"Uggg!" she dropped her broom and took out her wand "Locomoto morits" her broom rose a few inches off the ground and levitated in front of her as she walked.

"Hermione!" Ron fakely gasped "you gave up on something!" he said in mock horror.

"Unlike you do when you give up, I actually find another way of accomplishing the task, so there!" she stuck her tongue out in a childish manor. She didn't mean to do that. But she had always _felt_ a little childish around him, but she never actually did anything. Ron didn't seam to care he stuck his tongue back out at her.

Now they were at the Quidditch felid.

"Now do you remember how to mount your broom?"

"No"

"Do you know witch end goes behind..."

"Yes! I know that, I'm not stupid!"

"Okay, hold the broom strait out in front of you, like this." He demonstrated

"Like this?" Hermione asked holding her broom somewhat like Ron.

"No," He dropped his broom and walked over to help her. "Wow, your short" he said standing directly behind her and looking strait down at her.

"No I'm not, You're just tall."

"You've got a point, but I have to get back to teaching you now"

"Sorry Ron"

"That's 'Professor Weasley' to you!" teased Ron.

"Oh, sorry 'Professor Weasley'"

"Now, I'll hold the tape out in front of you, then reach for your broom, and where you touch it is where you should hold it." They did this and Ron 'acio'ed spell-o-tape and wrapped tape around the broom where her hands should be. "now mount it" said Ron.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Now kick off very lightly, after you kick off, quickly straiten the broom out, and lock your legs around it as soon as you kick off. Got it?" Hermione just nodded, she pushed up lightly on her toes, but nothing happened, so she kicked off harder. Then she tried to straiten out the broom, but if wouldn't straiten, she rose higher and higher, she pushed harder, but it wouldn't budge, she just started going faster and faster.

"Handle…stuck…" was all she could manage to call back. The wind was blowing in her face, and her mouth filling up with air when she opened it.

As soon as Ron had heard, he jumped on his broom and flew up to where she was, he grabbed the back of her broom, causing it to slow down a little. "grab my broom" Ron said trying to choke on the wind. She hesitated a moment, and then quickly transferred her hand. "pull it up next to yours" he said coughing at the end. She fallowed his instructions so their brooms were lined up. Then Ron grabbed her broom and pulled them closer together. "now," said Ron, he had got the brooms to slowdown a lot more, so the were not choking on the wind anymore. "put your legs around my broom, I'll hold you so you won't fall. As he said this he moved the hand that was on her broom around her waist. Then she carefully climbed in front of Ron on his broom.

Once she was securely on Ron swerved his broom around so it faced the Quidditch field. "lean down" he whispered in her ear, she gave an involuntary shiver.

"Why?" she asked, even though she knew why, she kind of liked the feeling.

"So the broom can go down" Ron whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"Okay," she said, and did what she was told. Ron leaned on top of her, and the broom went down at a comfortable speed. When they touched down, Ron got off the broom followed Hermione. "Thanks" she said, as she stood on her toes to kiss Ron on the cheek, but Ron moved his head at last second, and she caught the corner of his mouth. When she realized this she pulled away, "thanks," she repeated not looking him in the eye, and briskly strode away.

"Ron stood their stunned until he could comprehend what had just happened. "Hermione wait!" he called, running after her. "thanks" Ron said.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked staring at the grass, still determined not to look him in the eyes.

"This," he said simply, and kissed her again. That's when she realized, she didn't need a broom to fly...

_**Remember what I said before, REVIEW mine, and I'll REVIEW yours.**_


End file.
